Hermione's Yule Ball
by Queen Chris and Lady Megh-O
Summary: COMPLETE The Yule Ball expierence in Hermiones' POV
1. A Change In Plans

Chapter One: A Change In Plans

            Sun streamed in through the pale windows of the dusty library. Most students avoided the library at all possible cost.  In fact any one who went to the Library at free will was immediately considered a freak or loser. The Library was usually empty. Except for the occasional Potions essay at which the Library was packed. Madame Pence sat at her usual desk at the front of the library just anticipating for the moment for her to pull her finger to pursed lips and make a loud 'SHHHHH' at someone. But the Library was basically empty on this cold late November day, except for its usual visitors. The books sitting on the shelves, though enchanted looked as though even a person who didn't judge a book by its cover had never touched it. Except there was one thing particularly odd with one isle of shelves, it had a trail of wiped dust running down a line along the spines of the books. The person making this trail was none other than the library's favorite customer, Hermione Granger.

            Hermione Granger, the bushy-haired, know-it-all Gryffindor, walked up and down the too-familiar isles of books searching for a book Professor Binns had recommended for their test in History of Magic. Her finger traced along the spines of the dusty books. A smile creeped across her face as Hermione Granger pulled out the book she had been searching for. Sliding the book out of its engraved spot, Hermione saw a pair of big eyes hiding under a rather large unibrow, Hermione let out a squeal , soon getting a long awaited 'SHHHH' from Madame Pince. Chuckling lightly and giving Madame Pince a small sigh. Hermione looked out to the pair of big eyes watching her. It was Viktor Krum. But why was he looking at her?

"Oh…. Um… Hello? Viktor Krum…Right?"

            Viktor nodded and came around the corner of the shelves, towering in front of her. He was rather tall, but no taller than Ron. Giving Krum a sweet smile Hermione nodded.

'Well it was nice to meet you, but I need to study'

Hermione bustled past him, but could still feel his eyes on her. 'Wait…' he sputtered. Hermione turned around and smiled again.

"What can I do for you?"

'Well, you see, I've been trying to vork up enough nerve to ask you if you vould like to go to the Yule Ball wif me, I can understand if you don't, but I was just wondering'

            Hermione's jaw nearly hit the floor in shock. _Viktor Krum just asked me to the dance…What do I do?_ Hermione argued with herself. She hadn't expected to be asked; In fact she hadn't even planned to go. She had a nice night of curling up in the dorms with a good book planned to go. _Ron is going to be so jealous that I get to go with Krum, His ultimate idol. HELLO Granger that's only of you say YES! So do it soon. _Giving Krum a warm smile Hermione nodded_. I mean how bad could it be?_

"Sure Krum…I'd love to go"

_            I can't believe he just asked me to go to the ball with him…Ron's gonna FREAK!_ Hermione giggled to herself and sat on the overstuffed chair in the still dusty, empty, and semi-lifeless library. Her face was still lit with excitement. A million questions were going through her already over stuffed head. Questions like: What were Ron and Harry going to think? How funny Ron's face was going to be when he found out. Then the bookworm got to really thinking… What if they got mad? What if they hated her and didn't want to speak to her again? What if they tried to kill Krum for it? Was this stupid dance worth losing a very stable friendship over? Hermione continued in deep thoughts about these things. Her mind wandered away from the mission she was here for in the first place. Shaking her head lightly Hermione came back to reality. Opening the book she had pulled off the shelves. Hermione tried to study but soon found her thoughts to the dance and to Harry and especially to Ron.  Her relationship with Ron was quickly changing. She didn't' know how she felt about him. It was just a bunch of mixed feelings. Slamming the book shut Hermione stood up and swung her bag over he shoulder.

" I need to talk to Ron and Harry"


	2. Somthing Must've Changed

Chapter Two: Something Must've Happened.

It was now dinner time and Ron and Harry were nowhere to be seen. For the past few days Hermione had been avoiding the topic of the Yule Ball. She was still struggling how to break the new to them. Hermione had only told Ginny about Krum, and even then Ginny nearly had to beat it out of her. But, Ginny was different. Hermione was deathly afraid that Harry and Ron wouldn't speak to her if she told them, Ginny was jumping for joy. As Hermione stewed over her dilemma, she glanced at Ginny who seemed to be shoveling her food in her mouth at an alarming rate. Giving her a small smile, Hermione turned back to her chicken and potatoes on her own plate, just as she was about to take a bite Hermione felt a small tap on her shoulder. Praying to God that it wasn't Ron or Harry, especially not Ron, Hermione turned around. It wasn't. It was Accident-Prone Neville Longbottom. Hermione smiled a relief and brushed her bushy hair behind her ear.

'Hey Neville'

"Oh Hey Hermione," Neville just stared at her. Hermione forced a bigger smile and glanced around for Ginny. She had run off. Stifling a laugh Hermione turned back to Neville.

'Yes Neville?'

"Oh Yeah… I was wondering, if you have no one to go with that is, if you'd want to go to the Yule ball with me?" Hermione's jaw nearly hit the floor again. _Gees Granger something must've happened, that's two offers in a week…_Sighing lightly and, trying not to hurt his feelings, Hermione shook her head a small no.

'Neville, I'm flattered, but I've already been asked. Sorry'

Neville gave Hermione a small nod and walked out the door. Sighing she took a small roll and decided to finish her dinner before heading up to the common Room. About fifteen minutes later Hermione gathered her things along with an extra roll and headed towards the common room. She was curious to why Ron and Harry hadn't been at Dinner.

As Hermione walked up the stone steps of the castle her mind began to wonder why Krum had asked _her_ to the dance. He could have had any girl throwing them at his feet to go with, but he chose her. It was a puzzling question that hadn't crossed her mind till that very moment, standing in front of the fat lady. Hermione shook her head realizing she had been standing there with an odd look on her face for about five minuets. Smiling Hermione muttered the password and continued into the Common Room. A smile creeped across her face as the portrait closed behind her, and she spotted Harry, Ginny, and Ron in a corner engaged in conversation. Hermione all of a sudden had the nerve to tell her friends about Krum. She was going to walk up there and say it!

'So…… Why weren't you at dinner tonight?'

Then again maybe she wasn't ready. But laughing at Harry and Ron's rejections made her feel better about herself. Hermione raised a brow at Ron and smirked evilly.

'All the good ones taken Ron? Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well I'm sure you'll find someone _somewhere_ who'll have you.'

Hermione smirked more at Ron her eyes glistened with vengeance. _He's such a pig sometimes…_ she thought. She began to gather her things when Ron's voice came ringing through her ears. His voice sounded different, as if he just discovered something.

"… You _are_ a girl"

'Well spotted' Hermione replied acidly. As if he **_just_** noticed.

"You can come with one of us!" Hermione felt a blush coming but shook her head. Then the blush turned to fury as Ron mentioned something about her looking stupid. As if she, the BOOK-WORM, would look stupid. Of course he asked her to the ball too late, because if he asked her early that'd be just oh too convenient.

'I'm already going with someone else.' Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously at Ron. She smirked at his protest and tilted her head to the side. The fury seemed to be rising from her toes it was so bad. Biting down on her lip to keep from biting Ron's head off Hermione growled out a response. 'Just because it's taken you THREE years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!'

Hermione stormed off to the dorms. Her head reeled at the words that had just come out of Ron's mouth. Hermione held her books close to her as she continued into the girls dormitories. _How could he say that! After all the homework I basically Did for him!_ She thought with a scowl still on her face. Throwing her books on the floor, Hermione plopped down on her four-poster bed. Bringing her arms up behind her head, Hermione stared at the ceiling. How Ron could act like such a pig, was beyond her. Sighing Hermione put a pillow over head. Dinner was now completely over. Ginny should be up any minute. Hermione closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay I know that in the books Neville asks Hermione just after like DADA but give a bit of a break here okay?

You'll have to forgive me, I've been on a total brain block for a while, I have bearly been able to do my RP's on the Messageboards. My Apologies, I'm starting to get the hang of it again. Sorry again.


	3. Prodding and Straightening

**Chapter 3: Prodding and Straightening **

"Hermione who are you going to the ball with?" Ron spat at Hermione as the dinner continued through the night. Hermione rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose lightly. "I'm not telling you, You'll just make fun of me." she replied turning back to the

stairs in front of her, they seemed to be as if they were mountains.

"You're joking, Weasley!" came a familiar and annoying voice behind them. Hermione sneered to herself and sighed as the boys turned to face Malfoy and his gang. "You're not telling me someone asked _that_ to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood!'

Hermione smirked and looked past him as if someone was there. She then said in a rather loud voice. "Oh, Why Hello Professor Moody!" She giggled as Malfoy's complexion went white and he jumped back, looking around wildly for Moody. Hermione's giggles heightened.

"Twitchy Little Ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?" Hermione said still trying to retain a giggle. Yet, failing to do so, the golden trio started up the staircase laughing excessively. Hermione smiled as the stairs continued forever. _I guess it was worth it to see Malfoy's fa-_ Her thought was interrupted by the sound of Ron's voice.

"Hermione," He said in a slightly confused voice "your teeth...'

"What about them?" Hermione went to cover her mouth but soon heard a reply from Ron that made her laugh. _What'd he expect me to do? Keep the fangs Malfoy gave me?_ Which then came out of her mouth as soon as it came through her head.

"Of course they are—you didn't expect me to keep those fangs Malfoy gave me?"

"No, I mean, they're different to how they were before he put the hex on you... They're all... straight and – and normal-sized."

Hermione smiled mischievously, as she repressed a blush. Nodding lightly Hermione couldn't help but smile. _Wow I didn't think anyone would notice... I'm glad I had it done._

"Well... When I went up to Madame Pomfrey to have them shrunk, she held up a mirror and told me to stop her when they were back to how they were, and I just... let her carry on a bit..." Hermione smiled widely and snickered lightly. She knew her mom and dad wouldn't' be happy, being dentist and all but it made her happy and they should just take that into consideration.

Just after they entered the Gryffindor Common Room, that's when Pig came flying in, showing off a bit, and Ron caught the letter. As they read over the letter from Sirius Hermione leaned over the two boys broad shoulders. She had always been able to smell how Harry and Ron smelled but today it was different it was more musky. Pushing all romantic thoughts out of her head, Hermione noticed that Sirius mentioned the Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the Dragons eyes, that was the one Krum used. Her thoughts went back to Krum. What did he see in her? He could have had ANY girl in the school, why'd he choose her, the bookworm? Finishing the letter Hermione pointed out that Harry really should still be watching his back. The two tasks ahead were hard. And if her was lucky he may just live. However, she was interrupted, again, by Ron who insisted that Harry had loads of time to work on his egg. Hermione admitted defeat and walked over to watch the game. After Ron had beaten Harry three times in a row, Harry surrendered and headed up to the dorms, Hermione soon followed. The Yule Ball was in less than a week. She needed to tell them.

The following few days Hermione spent trying to keep the subject off the Yule Ball quickly approaching. The afternoon of the Yule Ball Hermione watched the snowball fight between Ron and Harry vs. Fred and George. She normally would have joined in, but today her mind was racing to figure out if Ron would notice who she was going with. Glancing around the grounds Hermione noticed that most of the Beauxbatons girls were heading to their carriages.

'Oh My! I have to go get ready...'

"Hermione it's five o' clock! What do you need THREE hours for?"

'I know, I'm Late! It's called Beauty time, Ronald... See you at the Ball' With that statement Hermione gave them a sweet smile and skipped into the castle, giggling as Ron still prodded for who she was going with. As soon as the Great Oak doors shut Hermione sprinted towards the Gryffindor Tower. Yelling the Password to get in Hermione ran through and up to the Girls Dorms. She gasped for air as the girls dorm filled with laughter.

'Sorry I'm late girls.'

Hermione smiled and ran to grab a shower before they were completely out. About 20 minuets later Hermione walked out in her fluffy deep red robe. The Girls dorms filled with the smell of Hairspray, perfume and moose. Hermione sat on her bed with the mirror in front of her face. Reaching inside her trunk to the side of her bed Hermione pulled out a small bottle full of a light blue goo. Squeezing the goo ito her hands Hermione smeared it all over her hair.

"What's that Hermione?" Ginny asked pulling her hair up in a pony tail.

'It's a Hair straightening serum. I got the recipe from _Beauty. Not Just Looks_ it was a really help full book' Hermione smiled a bit more and said a small drying spell. Except it went wrong, It made her hair extremely wet. Groaning Hermione sighed.

'Whoops wrong incantation...'

Saying the RIGHT incantation Hermione's Hair dried and fell softly to her shoulders. She turned to Ginny and asked how it looked. Ginny looked up and her jaw dropped. All the girls in the Dorm, looked and gasped. After the room filled with 'Wow' , 'Can I use some?' and 'Hermione you look great' Hermione figured that it worked great. Smiling Hermione took her clip and twisted her hair up in it. Admiring her cleverness Hermione pulled her dress out of her trunk. Smiling at her pick of color Hermione sighed and slipped it over her head. The Periwinkle-esque color was great for her peachy complexion. As she finished her make-up, Hermione slipped on her periwinkle shoes and waved good bye to the girls in the dorm. Galloping down the stairs Hermione noticed that no one was down there. Hermione walked out the Portrait hole to the hallway.

"Miss Granger? Wow you look amazing!" The fat Lady said. Hermione giggled and turned to the Fat Lady, giving a small curtsey.

'You do though, you look great...' said a raspy voice behind her. Hermione turned to see Krum standing before her. Hermione curtsied again. 'Thank you...'

Krum hadn't yet blinked, Hermione giggled and took his offered arm. Her face turned a slight shade of red as the clock sounded, They headed down to the Great Hall and stood outside the Great Hall. Hermione glanced up at Krum, who had a small grin on his face. Giggling Hermione sighed and waited for McGonagall to come and instruct them on what to do next.

* * *

Authors Note:

Sorry for the long time. I've been busy with school work. Anywho, I hope you like the work. It's not my best but It's not my worst!


	4. Fraternizing?

Chapter Four: Fraternizing? 

'Oh Harry!... Hey Parvati' Hermione squealed as she noticed Harry and Parvati behind her. Parvati was looking at Hermione in awe. Hermione smiled more as the doors to the Great Hall opened. Hermione linked her arm with Krum's and walked in. She looked around the room at all the girls. Most of them looked gorgeous; at least they would look even more gorgeous if it hadn't been for their jaws dropping to the floor. Hermione walked to the middle of the floor. She glanced around more and noticed Ron; He was standing on his tip toes looking for someone. They continued up to the top round table for the Champions. Glancing back at Ron subtly, she noticed that he was scowling, as if jealous. A smirk came across her face as Krum pulled out her chair. Taking a seat she sneered at the menu in front of her. _Great more work for the house-elves _she thought but let it roll off her shoulder. She merely spoke 'Salad' into her plate and salad appeared. Krum was speaking to her as she poked at her salad.

'Vell, Ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking.' Hermione nodded and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. 'Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical…' As Krum continued on Hermione took the opportunity to glance at Ron again. He was just sitting at his table stabbing at his dinner. Hermione jumped as Karkaroff interrupted Krum. Hermione smiled sweetly to show Karkaroff that she meant no harm listening. Hermione glanced back at her salad and took a small bite of her lettuce. She wrinkled her nose lightly and sighed. Muttering 'Ranch Dressing Please' a small bowl of ranch appeared next to her plate. 'Thank you' she added. Hermione poured the dressing over her salad and smiled at Krum.

"Hermy-own, Do you l-"

'No no, it's Her-my-own-nee'

"Hermy-ninny"

'Her-my-own-nee'

"Herm-own-ninny"

'Close enough!' She said looking at Harry and grinning. She chuckled as Krum continued to call her 'Herm-own-ninny'. She watched as Dumbledore stood up and Hermione followed, along with Krum. The tables disappeared and a stage appeared in the middle of the Hall. The Weird Sisters trooped in, and Hermione squealed as the music started. She turned to Krum and tugged lightly on his arm.

'Wanna dance?' Krum just smiled and nodded holding out his hand to her. Hermione was actually surprise at how chivalrous he was. As they walked onto the dance floor Krum place his hand on her waist and smirked at her. She smiled sweetly and they danced softly. He was a remarkably good dancer for someone who was so bulky. She kept trying to start up a conversation but as soon as she did, her toes got stepped on. So he wasn't as good as she thought. Snickering to herself, she laughed as the song ended and a more up beat song played. Hermione chuckled and grabbed Krum's hand as he was about to leave.

'No don't leave; this is one of my favorites.' Krum obliged, she and Krum danced, not very well, but they danced. As the up-beat song ended Hermione waved her hand in her hand in front of her face to fan it. 'Will you get me a drink… please…?' Krum smiled and nodded heading towards the refreshments table. Hermione held her hands together and looked around. She watched as Parvati walked over to a Ravenclaw Boy with Padma. Giggling slightly Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron, Still fanning her hand in front of her face.

"Hi!" Hermione looked at Harry who had smiled lightly and then to Ron, whose eyes had traveled to the floor. Shrugging slightly Hermione looked at Harry with a broad smile on her face.

"It's hot in here isn't it? Viktor's gone to get some drinks…" She smiled sweetly and placed her hands on her hips. Hermione nearly jumped at Ron's sudden outburst. _Vicky… can you say EW!_ She thought silently. She looked at him surprised at the comment. "WHAT is up with **_YOU?_**" She finally blurted.

"If you don't know, I'm not going to TELL you" Ron replied scathingly. Hermione raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. _What are you five?_ She looked to Harry then back to Ron. "Ron what--"

"He's from Durmstrang, He's competing AGAINST Harry! Against HOGWARTS! And you—you're" Ron tried to end his sentence. Hermione just stared at him. This was the reason she didn't tell them. She knew one of them was going to blow up. And apparently she was right. "You're fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!" Ron finished. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Don't be stupid Ron!" Hermione said after trying to comprehend what crime she had committed that would cause Ron to act in this manner. Shaking her head Hermione scowled lightly. "The **_ENEMY_**? Honestly—who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive?" _Yes that was um… let's see YOU!_ She thought "Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?" _You and oh who did that last one?... oh YOU!_ Hermione folded her arms across her chest again. Scowling softly.

"I s'pose he asked you to come to with him while you were in the library?"

"YES, as a matter of fact. He did!" Hermione retorted her voice now rose slightly. Hermione's jaw was about to drop again at his next words. "NO! I wasn't asking him to join the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare! If you are so keen on knowing, He had been coming up to the library everyday to try and pluck up the courage to ask Me." _unlike some people who have yet to admit that!_ Hermione thought, a smirk on her face softly.

"Oh well--- that's his story!" Ron said back to her nastily. Hermione looked to Harry then back to Ron. Why was Harry just standing there letting them argue? Why didn't he help out? Hermione shook these thoughts out of her head and turned back to Ron glaring. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student! He knows who you hang around with…He's JUST trying to get closer to Harry, Get inside information on him, or get close enough to jinx him!" Hermione's eyes nearly watered, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Hermione tried to stay strong.

"For your INFORMATION, Viktor has not asked me **_one single thing _**about Harry! Not one--" But before Hermione could finished she was once again interrupted by Ron. _Help Krum? Find out what the egg means? I won't even help HARRY! _She thought. Not to mention she hasn't got the foggiest idea of what would help either one of them.

"I'd NEVER help him work on the egg" Hermione yelled her cheeks beginning to flare. "NEVER. I want Harry to win. He knows that don't you Harry?" But before Harry could answer Ron interrupted.

"You have a funny way of showing it--" This time Hermione interrupted Ron.

"This whole tournament is about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends!" Ron just glared at her. "NO it's not! It's about Winning" Ron shouted.

Hermione looked around. People were beginning to stare. But that wasn't the point right now. Hermione looked at her feet as Harry FINALLY stepped in, but Ron, being Ron, ignored him as well.

Hermione was finally outraged. Her hands balled into fists as her cheeks turned red, at the comment about 'Vicky' Hermione sneered and shook her head. "DON'T CALL HIM VICKY!"

With that Hermione turned on her heels and stormed out of the hall. Her eyes were now dripping tears. She had never felt such rage in her life. How could he have accused her of that? It wasn't like him. He was usually lots gentler. Hermione stormed off to the other side of the hall, she had tried to get out but no one was allowed to leave just yet. She had no idea what she was going to do.


	5. A Last Resort

Chapter Five: A Last Resort.

"Thank you for asking me to come with you Viktor!" Hermione smiled at her Yule Ball date, Even if Ron had managed to ruin most the ball. The end was hers. Hermione looked up at Krum who just smiled a 'You're welcome'. She looked around to see all the students making their way out of the Entrance Hall to their designated places. Hermione's smile soon turned into a sneer as she saw Ron and Harry come out of the Great Hall. Trying not to make a big fuss about it, Hermione turned back to Krum and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug. Krum returned the hug no questions asked, soon after Hermione's cheeks had turned back to normal color, Hermione picked up her dress and began walking up to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I can't believe he said that…" Hermione growled as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room. It had been about an hour since Hermione had her little quarrel with Ron. And she was still fuming. Hermione threw her small little purse on the couch then her body soon followed. She felt bad for tonight with Krum. He had been the perfect gentlemen and now she was being so rude to him. Staring into the fire Hermione sighed. Her eyes began to droop as the warmth of the fire began to spread all around her.

"Could you believe Hermione today?" At this Hermione woke up and turned around to see Ron and Seamus walking in laughing. Hermione glared. Standing up Hermione felt all the anger from the events of this night return.

"RON! I don't get it. WHY are you so eager to destroy all my dreams? Why do you persist to twist and mold anything I consider good for me until it seems horrible to everyone else!" Hermione yelled across the room. Her words echoed through out the room.

Ron looked at Hermione as if he hadn't known she was there the entire time, Even though he did. Glowering slightly Ron turned to Hermione and yelled back at her. "Your DREAMS? I don't twist anything. You do that all by yourself. I just couldn't believe that you would go to the Ball with the ENEMY. I thought you were smarter than that!"

"If you would get it through you thick skull you would know by now that he isn't the enemy. He's one of my new friends. Or is that your problem? I can't have new friends either?" Hermione retorted.

"No you can't not if that means you're going to be friends with the enemy!" Ron hollered.

"HE IS NOT THE ENEMY!" Hermione screamed right back at him.

"Actually he is, at least at the Triwizard Tournament..." Seamus began but was quickly interrupted by Ron and Hermione yelling. "SHUT UP SEAMUS!"

Hermione just stared at Ron, trying to calm down. By this time Harry had walked in. Hermione, fed up with all this stuff with Ron, took a few steps towards Ron and sneered. "Well, if you don't like you know what the solution is, don't you?" Hermione said her face now completely red she looked at Ron who looked as dumbfounded as ever. Hermione felt hair from her bun drop to the back of her neck.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Ron said not knowing the answer to her question.

"Next time there's a Ball? Ask me before someone else does, and not as a Last resort!" Hermione had said her closing argument and turned on her heels, nearly sprinting out of there. She listened as Ron spoke to Harry about what had just happened and rolled her eyes. It was amazing how clueless he was sometimes. Pulling her hair completely out of it's elegant bun, Hermione walked into the Girls' Dorms, Stopping in front of the mirror she sighed. _Who am I trying to fool?_ She thought. Running her fingers through the soft waves that now were her hair for the night, Hermione slipped on some light blue pajamas and pulled all the not wavy hair into a pony tail at the back of her head.

Lying on her bed, Hermione put her arms behind her head, staring up at the ceiling she hummed a song to herself. As Darkness covered her eyes, Hermione heard as the other girls walked in chattering to each other. Soon Hermione could no longer hear anything, she was out, in a flash of sleep.

**_THE END!_**


End file.
